Inescapable Fate
by Dragon's Destiny2k2
Summary: If destiny chose for the land to fall, so it would fall. But Din agreed. Ocarina of Time, soft of. PG for bloodshed, as always.
1. History of Sunbloods

Author: I summon thou! *Link and Zelda appear*  
  
Link: Hey, I was just killing Ganondorf...  
  
Zelda: But he's dead.  
  
Link: I know. Why are we...*see authoress* AHHHH! IT'S HER! THE DEMON AUTHOR (ESS)!  
  
Author: Thank you ^-^  
  
Link: Uh...you're welcome?  
  
Zelda: This is a short chapter, so let's get going! DD2k2 doesn't own Legend of Zelda!  
  
Link: Hey, I'm not in this story!  
  
Author: About that...this story has nothing to do with Legend of Zelda. It just takes place in the same general country and follows the plot of Ocarina of Time in a manner. But Zelda is right (audience: oh, ah) so let's get going!  
  
~History of Sunbloods~  
  
When Zoras first came into Hyrule, it awakened a tremendous war. The Hylians disliked the prideful fish people. To them, they were garbage, seeking to destroy the continent. The Hylians called war. Over the nine years of war, the Zoras never fought, only defended. The Hylians realized that they could never break through the defenses. Realizing the errors of their way, Hylians bowed to the Zoras and accepted them into their land. And with the Zoras help, they rebuilt the land and peace.  
  
A young Hylian magician, Ciaran, had lived through the war and had watched how it had nearly torn their beloved land apart. So, he went through the Door of Time in the Temple of Time to a place called Triforce Palace, home of the three goddesses' souls, not power. He pleaded to borrow their power to build a land, a land in which if Hyrule ever fell to the wrong hands, the people could flee to.  
  
He would call it Hyrule Time.  
  
Nayru and Farore didn't like the idea. If destiny chose for the land to fall, so it would fall. But Din agreed. She lent him her power and watched as he built the land in the Gap of Time, an endless void of dark. She placed an emerald on the bare earth, a sapphire in the air above and finally, a single garnet in the dark void. Hyrule Time was born.  
  
After two hundred years of floating in the Gap of Time, a clumsy Goron opened the Door of Time and arrived in Hyrule Time. He left the door open and about a tenth of the Hyrule citizens came into Hyrule Time. The only races that had no participation were the Kokiri, for they could not leave the forest, and the Zoras, for they had no will to leave. The door was closed again. The Hylians, Gerados, and Gorons that had come into Hyrule Time stayed. Three hundred years later, a government formed and founded the Four Sacred Relic of the Sunbloods.  
  
A forest of green and spirits, named after its creator, Ciaran Forest. A mountain high and tall, the Gorons named after their home, Death Mountain. An endless sea of sand and blood, home to the dragons and griffins, behind Gerado's Valley, Luminia Requiem. And finally, the tiny sapphire Din had dropped, Lake Hylia. Each was exactly where its counterparts were.  
  
And seven hundred years after creation, it suffered for the first time. 


	2. Impassable Darkness

Author: Another chapter! Whoo!  
  
Link: Wow...hey why are Zelda and I being your disclaimers? Whatever happened to K.K. Slider?  
  
Author: He's only for Fire Emblem.  
  
Link: Oh, I'm so honored.  
  
Author: *gets mad* You should be! *kicks Link*  
  
Link: Ow  
  
Fanfiction Disclaimer Police: You are under arrest!  
  
Author: *as FDP drag her away* Noo! I'll be back...with pointy weapons...argh...  
  
Link: Whoo! She's gone! Hey Zelda, want to celebrate?!  
  
Zelda: Sure, but we must fulfill our disclaimer duties first.  
  
Link: Okay, DD2k2 doesn't own Legend of Zelda. Done!  
  
Zelda: Let's party!  
  
~*Chapter One: Inescapable Fate*~  
  
Hyrule Time  
Golden Age  
  
It had been a peaceful day in Hyrule Time Castle Town. Well, at least it began a peaceful day. The sky above was sea of blue, just as Nayru intended. The town was full of gossip and life. The two teenagers who had finished classes a winter ago were hopping around the town square, playing harp, laughing. But of course, we had classes that day.  
  
Mr. Calis was waiting for us in the room. I sat next to a window and silently pushed it open. Ainda sat next to me and placed her muddy boots on the desk, sending dry mud everywhere. "Nice weather, eh? Too bad Calis has us boxed in here..." She sighed. "And walking here, I found an awesome minicliff. I mean, how can you resist?" She wiped the mud off our desks. Average Ainda. Almost as crazy as Andrew. "Anyway, Dreya, you got numbers homework?" I nodded as Mr. Calis started class.  
  
Eight hours later, at the eleventh hour of the sun, Calis opened the door and we ran outside. Only two more hours of sun before night. The town had quieted down, but the harpists were still there, fingers bleeding, but still laughing gaily. I headed towards the cluster of cottages hidden between the town and the castle stronghold. It was silent here, only the harp and the crickets daring to break the silence. I pushed open our heavy oak door.  
  
"Hey father, I'm home," I called, throwing my saddle bag on the stone floor.  
  
"'Lo Dreya," he replied his voice somewhat faint through all the stone walls. "Anything bad happen today?"  
  
He had always asked me this. I'm not entirely sure, but I think it may have something to with Mother. She died in childbirth, not even living long enough to name me, or see me. So he gave me her namesake, Dreya.  
  
"Dreya...?" I had just standing, staring at the stone tile. Father came out into the main room, to see if I had dropped dead. "You alright? You look at a little pale..."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm fine. It's just-"Father stopped me. "Hush," he whispered and stood next to the door. I stood next to him and pressed my ear against the door.  
  
Thunder, like thousands of mismatched feet, marched across the land. Father turned pale. "Follow," he whispered and led me to his room. He opened the door to the changing room (really big closet) and pushed me inside. "Stay here." From the look on his face, he was serious. He shut the door and I heard the key turn in the lock.  
  
I heard footsteps, then silence. I pressed my ear against the wall, the thunder shaking ground. I sat.  
  
I don't know how long I was sitting there. After what felt like days, I heard the key turn again and click. Father pushed the door open. "Come out." I stood up abruptly. I felt lightheaded, probably because my blood was able to circulate freely once again. I followed him main room.  
  
Michelle, Andrew, and their son, also Andrew, my friend, were also in the room. "Okay so what happened?" Michelle took a deep breath. "I think a good place to start would be that the castle was seized." I gave an uneasy glance to Andrew (Jr.). He returned it. There was silence in the room.  
  
Dad cleared his throat. "And...the King and Lady?" Michelle shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure. But one of the guards of the inner castle promised to find us if anything happened but... I didn't expect this. No one expected this..." Her husband nodded. I looked at Andrew (Jr.). Neither us knew what was happening. And we both were both frightened. We wanted facts and we wanted them now. But now was a bad time.  
  
I sank into a chair and settled my thoughts on something else. King Cedric, our kind lord, who was married to Queen of Hyrule, Carys, the only child of Zelda and Link. But since they both had kingdoms to rule, they didn't see much of each other. Their son, whom I had never met, was shuffled between lands and castle. King Cedric had a sister, Lady Dragonfly, who had left the country long ago and abdicated when she was a crown princess, before I was born, so she could be free from royal policies. Or something like that. But still, every so often, she came to Hyrule Time to help her brother. Both were much lived by the people. Whenever they were together, you could always see them laughing in the courtyard or Phoenix Tail Tower.  
  
There was a knock on the door, jolting me out of my dream. Father got up and answered the door. It was a Hylian Knight. "Hello!" He smiled brightly. Father let him in. "So, if you were wondering about the King and Lady..." he fell silent.  
  
Michelle sighed, and with a frustrated edge in her voice, said "What about the King and Lady?" The guard stared up at the ceiling, taking deep breathes.  
  
"Well..." He suddenly snapped his head down and grinned. "They are perfectly alright! The King did his poofy thing were he disappears and look the Lady with 'im! The only bad part is Keyeto is raging, and they're searching every house for the two...so I'd better get going."  
  
Father nodded. "Thanks for coming." The guard beamed once more and bowed out the door. Once he was gone, Father collapsed on a wooden chair and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Andrew (Senior) rubbed his hands together. "So...what are we going to do? Just wait for them to get here? Or should we fight?" There was an excited gleam in his eyes. No wonder where Andrew (Jr.) got his recklessness.  
  
Father lifted his heavy head. "We have nothing to hide, Andy. We have no reason to rebel or fight." Andy looked disappointed.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Knock knock.  
  
Someone (or thing) was waiting outside our door, pounding the heavy wood. Dad and Michelle jumped and Andy just looked a bit irritated. Andrew and I ducked behind the fabric mutt (couch) Knock knock.  
  
Father strode over to the door and pulled it open. Two gargantuan men in huge black armor leered at Father. It was a good thing he was so tall and slender (5'11" I think) or else he would fled then and there.  
  
"We're here to search for Royal Blood," one of the men said in a baboonish door that showed off his lower than average intelligence level. Father nodded and stepped aside to let. I didn't like the idea of two oafs tearing our home apart, but I had to respect Father's decision, whether I agreed with it or not.  
  
From our hiding spot, I heard loud and heavy footsteps with lighter steps behind them-probably-all through the house. Finally, they came back to the main room. "Well, we might as well check this room." I heard more scrapes of chairs against the ground. I caught my breath and poked Andrew. He fell silent. But despite our mad attempt, the oaf pushed the chair aside. "Hey, look children!" the man said in his loud voice. He grabbed both of us by our shoulder and pulled us up.  
  
"Yes, they're children, but they aren't Royal Blood." Father was in the doorway.  
  
"But they look kinda like Lady Dragonfly. No one really knows if she's married or has children." Which was true.  
  
"That may be, but I can assure you they aren't of her blood." There was something in his before I had never heard. I cold and steely tone that I upset me a bit. "Now, you looked the house. Leave." And so they did.  
  
Father sank back into the chair, breathing heavily, and buried his face in his hands once. Andy kicked a chair into place and said, "So, Tyler...twenty years and you're still wallowing?"  
  
Father chose not reply to that. "We need to find mattresses for you..."  
  
"There are two in the guest room, one your room, so I could let Andrew use mine and I could sleep on the one in your room. Father nodded his approval and I went into my room. Andrew followed me.  
  
I began sweeping all my stuff to the side. Andrew wandered over to Peaches' cage, a lovebird I had found in the forest. He poked the strong wooden bars and started clicking his tongue. When he bored with that, he sat on my bed. "What's happening?" He voiced the question I had been burning to ask.  
  
I looked up. "I'm not sure. The guard said the castle was seized and the King and Lady were safe. But that's we really know." He flopped back.  
  
"Well, that's better that's better than nothing, right?" Possibly, possibly not, that was the question. Either way, I would be drowning in curiosity, like I was now.  
  
"Hey, Andrew, I had an idea. We could go find the King and Lady, bring them back and vanquish the evil! Think about it, we'd be heroes!" He just closed his eyes. "...Andrew?"  
  
"It's not a good idea, qe heard him. We look like Royal Blood."  
  
"But we're not!"  
  
"What are two children's words?" I couldn't believe him. Was this the Andrew who wanted to go swimming in the castle moat? He had changed. "Besides, what if we died? By bringing the King to this guy, we'll only destroy Hyrule Time.  
  
I gave him a cold look. "So we should just let Hyrule Time collapse?"  
  
"Dreya, you don't get it. We can't try to do this. It's suicide in a nutshell!" He sounded annoyed. He had changed. He would never call my ideas bad. I stood up and left. I wasn't going to take that crap from him.  
  
I went into Father's room. The spare mattress was in the corner, with a light blanket on top. I went into the changing room to find to a blanket heavy enough for winter, which actually proved a difficult task. Finally, I found a winter blanket.  
  
As I was putting the blanket on the mattress, Father walked in. "Hey, Dreya," he said. I just nodded, for all of a sudden, I wanted to cry. "Wild night, eh?" I took a shaky.  
  
"What...is...happening?" I spoke slowly, because every word was like lowering a drawbridge holding back my tears. He shrugged, meaning he didn't know or he was 'protecting' me. But his eyes gave him away. He was 'protecting' me. And I disliked it. "You don't treat me like a child." He buried his face in his hands. Again. I scowled at him. I didn't feel like waiting for him to answer. He was turning my tears into flames. "Well, I'll be outside then." I stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"No, Dreya. Wait a moment." Oh great, it was Mr. Moral with his moral. Fear the persistent moral. I stopped at the door, but I didn't turn around. "Come here." I slowly pivoted and sat next to him.  
  
"Dreya..." Mr. Moral was reminiscing. Ready to start another moral- filled lecture. How delightful. "You want to know what happened?" Mr. Moral was gone. Poof. Just like that. All my dark and negative feelings towards him vanished. "Have you heard of Keyeto?" I widened my eyes and shook my head. "Well, he was a Hylian who always was causing some sort of trouble. A couple of times he tired to assassinate the queen but...he failed magnificently."  
  
I was silent for a second. "What are his motives?"  
  
"To seize Hyrule." My eyes gave me away. "I'm not sure why. But I know he's here to try and use the King as a ransom to get the Queen to surrender. And if he couldn't get the King, he was going to use the Lady as bait for the King. But they both escaped, so..."  
  
I needed to try theory on him. "Shouldn't someone find the King and Lady and bring them back to fight Keyeto?" Father shook his head.  
  
"No, that would be pointless and stupid. Like bringing a mouse to a cat." I was angry at Mr. Moral, yet again.  
  
"Well, shouldn't a hero rise to defeat the evil that he placed upon the Four Sacred Relics of the Sunbloods?" My eyes gave me away again.  
  
"Dreya...a hero will rise. I don't think it's you." Angry tears rolled down my cheek. Seeing my anger and despair, Father wrapped his arms around me. "Dreya...I can't imagine losing you. For you are my only daughter...my only memory of your mother..." His words soothed me.  
  
I could stop crying now. "So...all we do is wait?" It wasn't an angry question, just a question. Father nodded. All we could do was wait.  
  
Later that night, about the tenth hour of the moon, I was tossing and turning on the mattress. I had tried going to sleep, and Sleep had tired coming to me. But I couldn't close my eyes without dark thoughts haunting my mind. Nightmares never bothered me, but tonight they did. Something was tugging at me. I knew what it was. It was destiny.  
  
I stood up. It was a good thing I had felt so tired I hadn't bothered changing. I crept into my room. No one was inside, and my bed frame was mattress-less. Andrew had probably moved into his parents' room. Oh well, easier for me. I blindly crawled on my knees to find a saddle bag to carry clothing and rations in. When it had all the stuff I would need, I started searching for weaponry. None in my room. I crawled into Father's room, where he was still asleep. Nightmares didn't bother him. His beloved wife had died and left him with a little girl to support. I founded a dented shield and a silver sword. They would do. I felt around for paper and a quill. When I found them, I wrote-  
  
"Father-  
Destiny is calling me. I leave on the wings of fate. I shall see you again-even if it was with my last breath."  
  
There. It wasn't pretty, but it was true. I set the note on the bedside table and eased out the front. 


End file.
